new_build_and_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Assassin
Assassins are offensive thieves/spies who have mastered the art of subtlety and subterfuge. They stalk the shadows, bypassing obstacles to launch devastating surprise attacks. Those who survive the initial assault will rapidly find themselves falling prey to their virulent poisons. Usable Weapons: Daggers Movement: 7 Base Stats TBA Max Stats TBA Innate Class Skill Assassin's Techniques (Allows the user to access the skill menu: "Assassin's Techniques") Class Skills Learning LVL 5 - Lethality (Rank 1) LVL 10 - Pass Upgrading LVL 7 - Lethality (Rank 2) LVL 15 - Lethality (Rank 3) Assassin's Techniques (Passives) Magnify Pain '(Critical Hits now debuffs the target, increasing the damage taken from Assassins by 1% for 2 turns the turn the target was debuffed) '''Improved Stealth '(Obscurity + 2) '''Silent Footsteps (Increases SPD by 30% as well as increasing the amount of turns before the enemy detects the user by 1 while the user is not caught.) Cruel Vengeance '''(Critical Hits now increases DMG dealt by 2% for 2 turns.) (Upgrades up to 5, each 5 levels) '''Manslaughter (Your finishers have a 20% chance per Combo Point to apply Expose Weakness to the enemy.) (How do I incorporate this into Antiga?) Subterfuge '''(DMG increased by 10% when initiating battle if you are not spoted by the enemy. They also have a 50% chance of gaining an additional Combo Point.) '''Physical Trauma (DoT increased by 10%. Impale causes targets to take an additional 10% damage from Final Blow. (Upgrades up to II for a 20% increase. Same level as Slip Away) Master of Poisons (User can now have up to 3 Weapon Enchantments (the poisons below) at a time.) Toxicologist/Pestilent One'' ''(When a poison procs, you have a chance to gain a stack of Virulent Haste. Virulent Haste resets the cooldown of Serpent Strike and allows you to cast it with no cooldown and at no cost. Passively increases DoT by 85%.) (Poisons: Choose one, choose another later.) Virulent Poison (Melee attacks deal an additional 10% damage as Dark DMG) Pernicious Poison'' ''(Now applies Acidic Wrath to an enemy. After the enemy has 7 stacks of Acidic Wrath, they are consumed to cause 2 ally finishers to deal 30% more damage.) Leeching Poison '(Melee attacks deal an additional 5% damage as Dark DMG. User's HP is recovered by 20% of the DMG dealt.) '''Lethal Poison '(Melee attacks deal an additional 5% damage as Dark DMG. 50% chance to inflict a debuff where the user or their allies have their chance of inflicting a Critical Hit on the target by 10% for 2 turns.) 'Enfeebling Poison '(Melee attacks deal an additional 5% damage as Dark DMG. 50% chance to make the target deal -10% damage to any class/character with Obscurity.) 'Malicious Poison '(Melee attacks deal an additional 10% damage as Dark DMG. 50% chance to increase the user's Movement by 2 for a turn.) '''(Actives) Savage Strike (Deals low physical Dark DMG. Awards 1 Combo Point.) (Lethality may proc) Final Blow '(Deals additional physical Dark DMG per Combo Point. Start of low to end of heavy.) (Lethality may proc) '''Strike from the Shadows '(Deals medium physical Dark DMG. Awards 2 Combo Points. Ignores DEF.) (CD: 3 turns) (Lethality does not proc) 'Puncture '(Deals low physical Dark DMG. Ignores DEF, and inflicts Bleed for 2 turns. Awards 1 Combo Point.) (Lethality may proc) 'Backstab '(Deals heavy physical Dark DMG. Awards 1 Combo Point.) (CD: 3 turns) (Lethality may proc) 'Slay/Murder/Matar/Kill/Assassinar/Execute/Terminate '(Allows the user to immediately applies all of their poisons to the target.)'' '''Stealth '(Grants an amount of Obscurity for 5 turns, until damaged, or until an ability is used. Reduces Movement by 2. Cannot be used in combat.) '''Incapacitate (Stuns the target for 3 turns, or until damaged/healed. Cannot be used on enemies which have seen you beforehand. Does not break stealth.) (Lethality cannot proc) Jagged Strike '''(Inflicts Bleed for 3 turns. Awards 2 Combo Points.) (CD: 2 turns) (Lethality may proc) '''Paralyzing Strike'' (Deals low physical Dark DMG. Stuns for 1 turn. Counts as a Poison. Awards 2 Combo Points.) (Lethality may proc) '''Elusiveness '(Turns it takes until the enemy recognizes you is increased by 1 for a turn.) (CD: 3 turns) Thread of Death (Allows the next ability that requires Stealth to be used while out of Stealth. Lasts for a turn.) (CD: 4 turns) Thread of Execution (Damaging stealth abilities may be used at any time now.) Foul Play (Stuns for 2 turns.) (CD: 5 turns) (Lethality cannot proc) Slip Away (Applies Stealth and removes movement impairing effects. Prevents damage from breaking Stealth for 1 turn.) (CD: 8 turns) (Only usable if the user is immobilized.) Enduring Brew '(Restores 25% of the user's max HP.) (CD: 6 turns) (Lethality cannot proc) '''Poison Gas '(Confuses enemies in a 5x5 around the user for 2 turns or until damaged.) (CD: 6 turns) (Lethality cannot proc) '''Serpent Strike (Deals heavy physical dark dmg. Counts as a Poison. Awards 1 Combo Point.) (CD: 5 turns) (Cooldown is set to 1 if used after a Critical Hit.) (Lethality may proc) 'Leaping Plunge '(Leaps to the target, dealing medium physical Dark DMG and immobilizing them for 1 turn. Counts as a Poison. Awards 1 Combo Point.) (CD: 2 turns) (Lethality may proc) 'Hidden Veil '(Delays the breaking of Stealth from damage taken for 2 turns.) (CD: 6 turns) (May need testing. How will this work?)